


До дна

by analgin13



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analgin13/pseuds/analgin13
Summary: Тимоти и Элио





	До дна

Элио - тонкий, звонкий душой и телом, неуверенный в себе и своих желаниях, но смелый и храбрый, отчаянно и бесстрашно бросающийся в любой омут новых ощущений.

Тимоти – тонкий и звонкий, уверенный в себе и давно определившийся с желаниями. Он знает чего хочет, как этого добиться, используя все, что дано природой - от еще не до конца изломанного голоса до томного взгляда из-под густых ресниц. Ему не ведом страх и отчаяние, поэтому в омут новых ощущений он входит уверенной медленной поступью, наслаждаясь каждым шагом.

Элио теряется от своих чувств, не знает до последнего, что испытывает к Оливеру. Страдает, мучается, мается, и изнывает от противоречивости собственных желаний и потребностей, поселившихся в нем этим летом.

Тимоти знает, чего хочет в первый же момент, стоит ему только увидеть Арми. Не страдает, не мается, и уж точно не изнывает от неопределенности. И этим летом он собирается испить дарованное ему счастье: Италию, Крему, солнце, воздух, новую роль, и Арми – до дна. И мучиться чувством вины впоследствии он не собирается.


End file.
